


Sabo x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Sabo x Reader

Thanks for requesting Crazy_Otaku ! Hope you enjoy it!!

——————

You sit at a cafe in Dressrosa, head resting on your palm as you sigh, remembering your best friends and childhood crush.

You were really young at the time, but you remember certain friends you had.

It started out one day when you were sitting outside in your yard- a large one due to your status of nobility in the Goa Kingdom.

You sat on a swing, not really swinging back and forth, but just letting your mind wander as you watch the people go about their lives. A sad smile forms on your lips.

As a member of the (L/N) family, you were expected to do so many things. You must exceed expectations in everything- academics, manners, politics, interacting with people.

Frankly, it all bored you. You felt like a wild bird trapped in a cage. You wanted to be free to fly and roam where you desired, not being held back by imprisoning bars, free in a real world. One not made up of masks and secrets.

You did this everyday, often times at night if your parents weren't home, which was a lot of the time.

"Hey!" a boy had shouted to you one day. "Why're you so sad?" He rests his arms on the fence that separates the yard from the streets.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." You offered a false smile, just as everyone did. "I'm just fine."

"But you look sad! My name's Sabo, what's yours?"

You jump down from the swing and walk to the fence. "I'm (Y/N)," you say, offering your hand for a handshake.

He takes it and smiles. "So why're you sad (Y/N)?"

"Ah, just, reasons I suppose," you say, knowing everyone would shame you for feeling the way you did.

He frowns a little. "That's okay if you don't wanna tell me. Let's be friends!" he says suddenly.

"Friends? I've never had them before though," you say, unsure of the idea.

"That's alright! We just hang out! I know, let's do something to celebrate our friendship! Follow me!" Sabo exclaimed, starting to rush off.

"Er, Sabo wait up!" You exited the yard hastily. You held your dress up as you tried to catch up with him, but you weren't allowed to run much so your stamina wore out quickly, and you were left panting, hands on your knees as you bent down.

Realising your state, Sabo halted and turned around, coming to your side.

"You okay? We can walk, we'll work on your running later," he says, grabbing your hand with a wide smile.

A wave of happiness floods over your body. /Is this what I've been missing out on?/ You nod in agreement and follow behind him to the destination.

A short while later and idle conversation you arrive.

"Ta-da!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up.

You read the sign at the top. In a curly, colourful text reads: 'Candy Shop.'

You blinked a couple times, jaw dropped, standing frozen. Your siblings had always bragged about candy, how amazing it was- but you were never allowed any because your parents had marked you to be far inferior to your elder siblings.

Sick of waiting, Sabo pulls you into the store, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Usually I'm not supposed to be here but there's really good candy here, plus it's for you!"

Your cheeks heated up at the comment, and you return with a sweet smile.

The two of you run wild, grabbing random candies, paying for them, and eating them immediately.

For a while you two hung out, playing and messing around, sharing your dreams of freedom and hopes for the future.

Then, for a period of time, you never saw him. He never came to your yard to pick you up anymore.

That time was one of the worst times of your life- having such joy, being allowed a taste of it, then having it ripped from you.

Eventually, he came one day with two other boys. At first, it appeared as a tall man in a cloak, but after silencing you and going into an alleyway, it revealed Sabo, a freckled boy with black hair, and another black haired boy with a straw hat and a scar under his left eye.

"Sabo!" you'd exclaimed, jumping on him, bringing him into a tight embrace.

His cheeks flushed, he returns the hug. "Good to see you, (Y/N)! (Y/N), this is-"

Before you let him finish, you slapped the blonde, and the other boys took offensive stances. "Why didn't you come see me?! For over a year you left me alone! Not even a note, or a letter, or a sign you even still knew I was still here!" you yelled, tears threatening to spill out.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, but I can't be seen here," he tries to explain in a hushed voice.

"It's fine," you pout, still upset at such an explanation.

"I really am, I promise I'll make it up to you, though! (Y/N), this is Luffy," he gestured towards the one with the hat, "and Ace," he gestures towards the freckled one.

Avoiding eye contact, "Nice to meet you," you said.

Ace gave a 'tsk' in response, a bland reply compared to Luffy's ecstatic "Let's be friends!"

From that day, little by little, the four of you grew closer, spending time together everyday, and eventually ending up in you running away to live in the mountains. According to Dadan, you were the 'precious angel' of the quartet.

You laugh at the memories as you exit the cafe, going out for a walk in the odd kingdom you'd stopped at: Dressrosa. People coexisted with living toys, happy as can be, but there was some eerie force underlying the cheerful cover.

You remember how hard you broke down when Sabo had died. His boat was shot down by a Celestial Dragon, simply for the reason he was "in the way" of the Celestial Dragon's ship.

Years later, Ace left and it was just you and Luffy until a year later and you went off on your voyage. You had no interest in being a pirate, but you wanted to explore and someday make a difference in this unfair world, though you could still defend yourself well and fight just as your brothers could.

When you and Luffy found each other at Marineford in the Paramount War, you both broke together, losing yet another. Since then, you'd agreed to tag along for entry into the New World after two years of training, though you'd leave when you got the chance.

You met up at Sabaody Archipelago along with the rest of the crew and headed to the New World, and after an adventure at Fishman Island and Punk Hazard, you'd ended up here. Initially, you'd planned on leaving the crew and finding a ship of your own, but things have been so hectic it hasn't been an option yet.

Now, you're looking to gather information on your own, separate from the others.

"Woah! The awesome gladiator Lucy has taken down another!" comes a loud voice. You follow the sound to find a screen, displaying Luffy in his disguise, fighting in the coliseum.

"Couldn't he have come up with a better alias?" you murmur, shaking your head softly. "What's he even doing there anyway?"

"Wow, the fight is really on this time!" a man exclaims.

"Why?" you ask, looking for information.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The prize for the winner is the Mera Mera no mi!"

Your eyes widen. /Ace's fruit,/ you think, now understanding. "Can people still enter?"

He shakes his head. "No, but a pretty lady like you wouldn't want to compete with all the ruffians! Fighters came from all different kingdoms!"

"I see, thanks," you smile and walk away. All you could do was hope it would all be fine.

After walking off, a lot happened. (I'm not going into too much detail because I don't remember the groups and specifics too well, so sorry if some things are different and it feels rushed.)

After a while, blade like strings encircled the island and people started going insane. Some announcement had been made, but you were too busy trying to get to the castle. When you went up to the third level, you found Luffy, Law, and some others who were helping out. Giant nut- no, headcrackers were attacking and they couldn't be taken down, so a green haired man (who was often in tears and shouting about 'Luffy-senpai') made stairs with his devil fruit power to get to the palace. Let's skip to the good stuff, shall we? Luffy, Law and you fought against Doflamingo, Bellamy, and Trebol, and after a long, epic, and exhausting fight Luffy finally won.

You were brought to a house that belonged to Kyros in a flower field. Tired, you slept on the floor, not caring about comfort at the moment.

You wake up, still sleepy, to voices. You lay, listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake Luffy and (Y/N)? From what I hear Luffy would probably like to see you off, and (Y/N) would love to see you again," comes Robin's voice.

"No, we'll cross paths again, I'm sure of it," comes a man's voice with a laugh. "Those two have always been oddly lucky with stuff, so don't worry about it."

Robin giggles. "Well that is true. Until next time."

The door opens creakily then closes with a small 'click.'

You rise slowly, rubbing your eyes with a yawn. "Who was that?" you ask.

Robin's eyes widen. "(Y/N)! You're up! Quickly go see him before it's too late!" she exclaims.

"Huh? Who?" you ask confused, being dragged and pushed by Robin.

"Just go," Zoro says.

Wiping tears, Franky adds, "Go! Don't let it slip away!"

You finally agree and open the door. A figure with a tall hat stands in the distance, and you shut the door behind you and run to the person. Whoever it was, they were sure pushy about you meeting him.

"Hey!" you shout out. "Who are you and why do I need to see you so bad?"

He turns around, shocked. "(Y/N)!" he exclaims, running up to you.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" From the stars and moonlight you can make out his features. Blonde hair in a style like Ace's, and a burn scar over his left eye. He has a pole strapped to his back and his hat- his hat! "How'd you get that hat?!" you demand, recognising it.

"It's me," he says, smiling.

"Sabo?" He nods. "But you died! The- you- Sabo!"

You bring him in for a tight hug, tears slipping out of your glassy (E/C) orbs.

"Sabo," you sniff. "Why didn't you make contact with us?"

"I couldn't, I'm so sorry (Y/N)."

Your grip tightens.

"(Y/N)," his voice comes. "You're the same as when we were small, huh. At least according to the others. Still happy yet really sentimental. And, God, I'm still in love with you."

You let go and look up at him, his eyes proving his truth, his smile showing his stupidly perfect charm he has at times.

"I love you too," you say as he wipes tears from your face as you look away. He tilts your head towards him, and he leans in. You follow, leading into a soft, passionate kiss. He pulls away gently and smiles at you.

"(Y/N), you still wanna change the world?" You nod, and he grasps your hand. "Then how about coming with me? Joining the Revolutionary Army," he offers.

"Yeah, I think that sounds nice," you smile, tears of joy falling slowly.

"I can give you a couple minutes to go tell them," he says.

You do so, explaining quickly to the ones who were awake.

"It's alright, we knew you'd leave soon anyway," Zoro says.

"We understand. Let's meet again sometime," Robin smiles.

"It was super to have you aboard the Sunny, even if it was just for a short time!" Franky exclaims. 

You flash a parting smile and wave as you exit the small cottage, meeting up with Sabo again.

His smile made your heart pound in your chest, and his infectious smile made your lips curve up into a grin as well.

"Shall we?" He offers his hand.

You take it, cheeks heating up. "We shall," you reply blissfully.

"Let's be free together."


End file.
